Tell Him
by Blue Angel 1245
Summary: A songfic set to Tell Him, by Celine Dion. Botan struggles with her feelings for a fire demon. Can Keiko and Yukina convince her to tell him her heart? HieiBotan Lyrics in bold. I do not own YYH or Tell him lyrics I just wrote the story. Please Review


Disclaimer: I owm nothing except the story idea. The song and YYH belong to their respective owners. Lyrics are in bold

_**I'm scared**_

So afraid to show I care 

_**Will he think me weak**_

_**If I tremble when I speak**_

_**Oooh - what if**_

_**There's another one he's thinking of**_

_**Maybe he's in love**_

_**I'd feel like a fool**_

_**Life can be so cruel**_

_**I don't know what**_

Botan sat with Keiko and Yukina as they drank tea and chatted in Genkai's temple. Genkai was in a different room meditating and the guys were outside training. "I'm afraid to tell him. You all know Hiei; He'll just laugh at me and say 'Baka onna how weak you are to love me.' Besides what if he loves someone else? I'd feel so stupid and foolish. Wait a minute! What if he loves Kurama?'' She said her eyes widening at the last part. Yukina and Keiko exchanged glances and then looked over at their heart broken friend. She had tears shining in her eyes as she looked out the window to the field where she knew Hiei was sparing with Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

_**I've been there**_

_**With my heart out in my hand**_

_**But what you must understand**_

You can't let the chance 

_**To love him pass you by**_

Yukina got up to get more water for the tea. Keiko reached over to her friend giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "You know I've been right where you are now with Yusuke. My heart was in my eyes every time I looked at him. When I finally told him I loved him it was like a huge weight was taken off of my chest and shoulders. Look at us now I've never been happier." Yukina came back in and sat down next to her friends. "You don't want to let him slip by you do you? Don't let him get away when you have found him. Tell him that you love him. Let him know. He has never had anyone tell him that save for me. Let him know that you worry for him, that you care for him and his well being. Hold him and whisper in his ear, tell him your heart Botan. He is not one to laugh at ones feelings, despite what he says and how he acts. He won't be disgusted or call you weak. I know my brother he'll be honest with you, but he wouldn't be cruel with the honesty." Yukina said putting her arm around Botan's shoulder and letting her rest her head on her shoulder. Botan's shoulder shook as her tears finally fell. Keiko moved to sit on the other side of Botan and embraced her too.

_**Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon**_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him**_

_**And whisper**_

_**Tender words so soft and sweet**_

_**Hold him close to feel his heart beat**_

_**Love will be the gift you give yourself**_

"Hold him and listen to his heart, your love will be a great gift to him, maybe more then he knows. He doesn't know what he is missing out on and once he knows he won't want to let it go. Don't worry everything will be fine. " Keiko said letting the embrace fall and handing Botan a napkin to dry her tears. " I love him," Botan whispered. " I love him so much, so much that I'd die for him. I can't imagine my life without him in it. I couldn't bear it if he went on a mission and never came back and I'd never told him. I can't…" she trailed off as more tears welled up in her eyes. "Once you tell him Botan it'll be much better. You shouldn't deny your heart or Hiei's the thought of being loved. You'll feel so much better letting him know." Yukina nodded at Keiko's words.

_**Touch him**_

_**With the gentleness you feel inside**_

_**Your love can't be denied**_

_**The truth will set you free**_

_**You'll have what's meant to be**_

_**All in time you'll see**_

_**I love him**_

_**Of that much I can de sure**_

_**I don't think I could endure**_

_**If I let him walk away**_

_**When I have so much to say**_

Botan stood up with a renewed determination. She bolted out the door and to the clearing where the guys were training. Yukina and Keiko hot on her heels not wanting to miss what happened. They stopped at a distance and watched as Botan called out to Hiei. The guys all stopped and looked over to the girls. "What onna? Were in the middle of training!" He shouted to her. Summoning up all of her courage and strength she walked over to him and looked into his eyes. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had walked over to the other girls and were also watching.

_**Love is light that surely glows**_

_**In the hearts of those who know**_

_**It's a steady flame that grows**_

_**Feed the fire with all the passion you can show**_

_**Tonight love will assume its place**_

_**This memory time cannot erase**_

_**Blind faith will lead love where it has to go**_

"Hiei I love you! You're my everything. You're why I wake up in the mornings. I love you so much Hiei. I couldn't leave it alone anymore I had to tell you. So laugh at me call me a baka, but I had to tell you." She said. She was surprised when she felt two hands pull her into a hug. "Do you mean it?" a deep voice whispered into her ear. "Yes Hiei I do." He pulled back a little and searched her eyes for a moment. Then he kissed her. His lips moved over hers and she responded, not realizing that tears were falling down her cheeks. "Botan" Hiei murmured against her mouth when he tasted the salt from her tears. "I love you" his whispered words sunk in and she hugged him to her letting her tears fall as she whispered into his ear all that she felt for him. They turned surprised when they heard clapping. There stood Keiko and Yukina clapping and smiling, tears shining in their eyes as they watched the new couple. Kurama and Yusuke were smiling and Kuwabara was staring open mouthed.

_**Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon**_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him**_

_**And whisper**_

_**Tender words so soft and sweet**_

_**Hold him close to feel his heart beat**_

_**Love will be the gift you give yourself**_

Both Botan and Hiei had forgotten all about their audience. Botan blushed then flashed them a happy smile and Hiei just hn'ed, but if you looked close enough you could see the small hint of a smile on his face. They walked over to their friends and the girls ran over to the couple and hugged them shouting congratulations. "So when is the wedding?" Yusuke asked smiling. He laughed as Hiei's face went pale. "Oh imagine little Botans and Hieis running around! I have to start on blankets and booties" Yukina exclaimed and giggled as Botan blushed and Hiei, if possible, paled even more. "B..but..we just.." he trailed off as everyone started laughing. "Now don't you think it is a little early to be thinking about that?" Botan asked as they quieted down. Yukina's face fell a little and Botan quickly started trying to amend her statement. "N..not that is won't happen some day, but..but just not right now that is if..." She cast a glance over to Hiei biting her bottom lip. Hiei nodded slightly and Yukina squealed delighted and started rambling off how much material she would need for all the things she planned on making. Everyone just chuckled and headed back to the temple. "Botan" Hiei called softly getting her to stop from following the others. "Yes?" She turned back to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her "You've made me so happy!" he said as he let her go, only to have her grab him again into a fierce hug before tugging his hand to lead him to the temple.

Never let him go 


End file.
